The present invention relates to rackets and more particularly to an improved cushion for handle of racket.
Conventionally, a cushion is disposed around handle of a racket to provide the user with a degree of comfort while holding the racket. An angled cross-sectional view of a conventional cushion 1 wrapped around handle of racket is shown in FIG. 1. The cushion 1 consists of a bottom fabric layer 3, a middle polyurethane (PU) layer 2, and a top smooth flat waterproof layer 4 wherein fabric layer 3 is glued on top and bottom surfaces so as to adhere to handle and PU layer 2. As a result, user can hold the handle.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because frictional force between hand and cushion 1 is not sufficient due to the low frictional coefficient and the non-permeable nature of waterproof layer 4. As such, user has to exert a great force to hold handle. Otherwise, handle may be separated from hand in exercising. Also, such holding handle with great force tends to cause fatigue to user when playing a game for a relative long period of time. Further, user may feel uncomfortable in holding such handle because waterproof layer 4 can not absorb sweat given forth by user.
An angled cross-sectional view of another conventional cushion 1xe2x80x2 wrapped around handle of racket is shown in FIG. 2. The cushion 1xe2x80x2 also consists of a bottom fabric layer 3xe2x80x2, a middle polyurethane (PU) layer 2xe2x80x2, and a top smooth flat waterproof layer 4xe2x80x2. The difference between this and above conventional designs is that a plurality of parallel spaced elongate recesses 5xe2x80x2 are formed on waterproof layer 4xe2x80x2. As such, part of PU layer 2xe2x80x2 is exposed. It is designed that PU layer 2xe2x80x2 is in contact with hand when user holds handle. Further, the frictional coefficient of PU layer 2xe2x80x2 is relative large. As a result, user can hold tightly on the handle because a sufficient friction between hand and cushion 1xe2x80x2 is obtained. Also, user may feel a degree of comfort in holding such handle because sweat given forth on the hand in exercising may pass through the porous body of PU layer 2xe2x80x2 to dissipate. This may prolong the holding time of racket by user without feeling fatigue.
However, the second previous design suffered from a disadvantage. That is, an abrader with special designed rims is required to abrade waterproof layer 4xe2x80x2 to form recesses 5xe2x80x2. Such abrader can only work on this function. It is understood that a new abrader with corresponding rims is required if the shapes and configuration of recesses 5xe2x80x2 are changed. This is not cost effective. Further, it does not conform to the requirements of small quantity and variety of recesses 5xe2x80x2.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved cushion for handle of racket in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion for handle of racket comprising, from bottom to top, a fabric layer, a permeable layer, and a smooth flat waterproof layer. The permeable layer has a flat bottom surface and an undulating top surface wherein the raised portions of the top surface of the permeable layer project above the waterproof layer to form a plurality of absorption irregular areas for absorbing sweat and heat given forth from hand when holding the racket. Further, absorption areas has a high frictional coefficient. This can increase the grasping force of the hand of user on racket.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.